My eternal love
by Ilovebooksandanime
Summary: Despite his flirtation with Fiona, Marshall Lee has only one love. But, What happened to her? What if there is a possibility that Marshall find again with her?
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure Time characters are not mine.

* * *

 _\- I was running in the woods, then I hear their laughter, I knew that I was close to catch it. Suddenly the laughter stopped and I began to look through the woods._

 _"Marcy" I said, "Where are you?"_

 _"Marco" she said._

 _"Polo" I said._

 _"Marco" she repeated again._

 _I immediately knew where she was, I approached her slowly and I grab her. She laughed when I grip her and then put his arms around my neck. -_

At that moment I woke up by a noise in the room and open my eyes suddenly. Even he could not believe that I dreamed about it, ago lot that I did not spend that. Look at the calendar that was on my desk and I saw it was the date of death of the love of my immortal life, Marceline Abadeer. He still could not believe she's dead, although our history did not start normally, I fall in love with her. Our relationship began with hatred, but after that hatred turned into love and I thought I would be with her forever, but I was wrong.

I decided to stop thinking about it, I get out of bed, got dressed and then I put on my hat did not want to be here. I wanted to be alone, I grab my bass guitar and went flying into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventure Time characters are not mine.

* * *

I was sitting in a tree in the forest, while playing with my bass ax, Although try not to do it, I could not stop thinking about Marceline. I decided to stop playing and closed my eyes. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the laughter of Cake and Fiona.

"Where are they going girls?" I ask.

"Gumball has made a discovery and invited us to see it," said Fiona

"I will go with you," I said.

When we got to the sweet realm, I realized that Gumball seemed annoyed when he saw that I was with Fiona and Cake.

"Hello girls," he said with a smile "Marshall"

"Gumball" I said.

"A few days ago, I made an experiment to try to end the frost queen, for stop the attempts to kidnap the prince of all the kingdoms" said Gumball "But I discovered a parallel world"

"How interesting," I said sarcastically.

"So I wanted volunteer to go to investigate what's in that parallel world" Gumball said.

"Great," Fiona said, "We will go with Marshall and tell you all you find there"

"I'll go with you" Gumball said.

Gumball grabbed four glasses, he poured a strange liquid and then gave us each. Immediately I took the cup and after a few minutes everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventure Time characters are not mine.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw that was in a laboratory.

"Damn you, Gumball" I thought.

I got up from the stretcher and I saw that Fionna Cake and Gumball were in different stretchers. My head hurt a lot. After a few seconds everyone woke up.

"What happened?" Gumball asked.

"Nothing," I said annoyed "you not serve as scientific"

"Surely I'm wrong," he said "I have to continue investigating"

At that moment the door opened and we were all with the mouth open, because has entered a girl like Gumball.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my lab?" Gumball asked.

"I'am Princess Bubblegum" she said, "and this is my laboratory"

"You're crazy" Gumball said "I am the prince of the land of AAA"

"You're wrong here is the land of OOO" She said "I created a parallel world, now I understand why there was an explosion in the laboratory"

"I think it's backwards," Fiona said.

"You're just like Finn" she said "I can't believe it"

"I still think that Gumball create this universe " Fionna said again.

"I don't mind that," I said annoyed "I just want to go home"

"I should do the experiment again to return to our universe" Gumball said.

"No" I said "I told you not serve as a scientist, I do not want you wrong again and never we can return."

"If you want I can help you," said the princess, "Just tell me what you need"

"Sure," Gumball said with a smile on his face.

"What we do in the meantime?" Cake asked.

"You can walk around the castle," said the princess.

We sat in the laboratory, until we got to be bored and decided to walk around the castle.


End file.
